Super Smash Bros : Battle
by Meta the Platypus Demon
Summary: 3 years after the battle with Tabuu. The Primid have returned, but who controls them? New warriors have joined the fight, and some die. Will friends be lost? Enemies slain? It looks like this brawl is becoming a fight for survival! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I did not create Smash Bros. I am just using it for my own storyline. I am using Nintendo characters mixed with my own, which are based off of Nintendo characters.

My characters: (Some haven't appeared yet, more may come, others may be changed)

Michle: A Toad who pilots a powerful mech called the Robotoad. The mech is armed with missile packs and a deadly beam sword.

Scar McLouser: A coyote who is based from the game Starfox. His excellent marksmanship makes him lethal with his blaster.

Skippy Chimp: Known as Skip, this monkey is very energetic and curious. He has a very handy skill with electronics and can hack a super computer in a minute. A Starfox/Donkey Kong cro

Chip: Pit's younger brother. He is like his sibling in almost every way, but his hair is black and instead of white he is clad in black.

Echo: Fox's little sister. A silver fox with a hyper-active attitude, and an amazing skill with machinery. She throws daggers from her sleeves and wields the classic blaster.

Johnathan: A Kokiri from Link's hometown. A year after Link's departure Johnathan set out to find him. Johnathan has learned many things on his journey and is nearly the equivalent of Link.

Kiria: A Kokiri who travels along side Johnathan. She also sought adventure, and is searching for Link.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1:

Red clouds of smoke swallowed the stars of twilight as the sounds of battle broke out below. Scattered across the earth were dark figures, all releasing the toxic fumes.Three warriors had placed themselves in the fray, battling with the might of true heroes.

The first warrior looked much different from the others. He wore a white toga and wielded twin blades. Shining white wings sprouted from his back, and the crown of golden leaves atop his head glinted with an unseen light. He fought with the speed of a leopard, spinning his blades into the horde of enemies.

The second warrior was slightly taller, dashing in and out of the enemies, dealing lethal blows with his mighty sword.  
In his other hand he held a shield, silver trimmed and encrusted with three golden triangles. As he swung his blade through the battle, his green hood flapped in the wind.

The smallest of the three fought not with a weapon, but only his gloved hands. He sprung through the air, fire flying from his grasp, and ended his flight with a ground shaking punch into the hordes of creatures. He stood up, dusting off his overalls, and adjusting his red cap. He turned toward the green clad warrior.

"This is-a to easy."

The green warrior struck out at a dark figure before replying,

"Yeah it's hard to believe these things are actually being controlled by Tabuu."

The green warrior cleaved one of the creatures in half. He looked over at the red capped man.

"Mario, behind you!"

Mario jumped into the air barely missing the figure that charged under him. He did a flip in the air, and unleashed a barrage of fire balls into the creature's back. The winged warrior bombarded the enemies with a chain of swift strikes from his blades. He turned in time to see the fire balls hit their mark.

"Great shot!"

He gave Mario a thumbs up, before turning towards the green warrior.

"Link, look out!"

The winged warrior slammed his swords together, and raised the newly combined bow. He loosed the arrow, and it spead right passed Link's ear, felling a creature behind him. Link sighed in relief,

"Thanks, Pit!"

Pit nodded,

"No problem!"

Then, an explosion sent him flying, and he landed out of sight, in the tangle of dark figures. Link drew his sword,

"Pit!"

There was no answer. Mario clenched his fists,

"Link, we can't-a let them take-a Pit!"

Link nodded,

"You're right, but I don't think we can get to him!"

Mario nodded back,

Yes, but-a I know-a who can!"

The ground shook, almost knocking Link over. It shook again, and the figures stopped glancing around nervously. Then, there was an explosion, and creatures went flying. Link spun around,

"What was that?"

Mario stood calmly,

"That," he began, "is-a Robotoad!" Link stared as a huge robot stomped through the hordes of dark shapes, firing missiles, and lashing out with its great beam sword. Link's jaw dropped,

"Holy shit!"

The mech turned toward the direction Pit had fallen, and fired to laser guided missiles. The missiles struck, and lying in the newly made clearing, was Pit, unscathed. The mech grabbed Pit, while Link and Mario jumped up onto its back. The mech's jump jets ignited, and they flew off into the red clouds.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Halberd soared across the sky leading a cloud of red smoke. Beneath the ship an army of dark figures marched, the Primid. On the top of a nearby mountain, Meta Knight stood, watching his abducted vessel release the foul toxin into the sky. He clenched his fists, and drew his sword, before dashing down the mountain and in the direction of the Halberd.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On the Halberd, Samus slid across the wall, gun held up. She looked around the corner to see a couple of R.O.B. Sentries approaching. She had to think fast! Samus looked up and saw a pipe running across the ceiling. Perfect! As the R.O.B. Sentries passed under Samus, she held her breath. Then, their was a clatter of metal down the hall, and the sentries spead off.

The one behind the noise was a young chimp named Skip. He was now being scolded by his companion, a coyote named Scar.

"Dammit, Skip! Why do yah always have tah make noises like that? Can't yah just be uiet a little while?"

Skip lowered his head in shame.

"Sorry, Scar. I didn't mean it. I just got a little exci-"

He was cut off by a robotic voice,

"Who goes there?"

Scar jumped up, grabbing his monkey companion.

"Oh shit! Alright, Skip. We're outta here!"

He took off down the hall, Skip in tow.

As they came near Samus' hiding place, she got a glimpse of the lead figure. To her it looked like only one person she knew.

"Fox?"

He didn't hear her. Samus looked around for something to stop the robots as a fire fight broke out below.

Scar was behind the corner Samus had been at earlier. He drew his blaster and glanced at Skip.

"Alright, Skip."

He paused to fire at the robots.

"You've got tah get up there and shut that door. I'll cover yah. Go!"

Skip scampered up the wall and along the ledge below the ceiling. As he rounded the corner, he ran right into Samus, who was also attempting to close the door. Skip opened his mouth to yell for Scar, but Samus grabbed him,

"Shh! I won't hurt you. I'm trying to help!"

She released Skip, and turned back to the console.

Down on the floor, Scar was fighting for his life. The two R.O.B. Sentries were getting closer, and their shots were becoming more accurate. When one of them fired straight at his head, Scar knew his time was up, but right before the blast met its mark, the door closed, and Scar heard the R.O.B.s explode as the shot backfired into him. Scar sighed,

"Good job, Skip."

He heard the chimp's reply right behind him.

"Gee, thanks, Scar"

Scar spun around, and stared at the chimp, confused.

"Wha- How di- But you wer-"

Then, he saw the girl in the blue jumpsuit drop down behind Skip. She walked towrds them, putting away her gun. She looked right at Scar.

"Fox?"

Scar grinned, showing his sharp canine teeth.

"Hehehe... You'd like that wouldn't yah, darlin'."

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There you goes! I promise you will have chpt. 2 by this weekend. Promise! Oh, and, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I did not create Smash Bros. I am just using it for my own storyline. I am using Nintendo characters mixed with my own, which are based off of Nintendo characters.

Chapter 2:

Chip sat on a cloud playing his harp, enjoying the bright day in Sky World. After a few minutes the warmth lulled him to sleep. Chip was visited in his dreams by the goddess Palutena.

"Your majesty!" Chip bowed, lowering his his harp. Palutena smiled at him.

"Rise, little one. I have a mission for you." Chip stood.

"Anything you ask, my lady." The goddess waved her hand, and an image of Pit, lying on the battlefield appeared. Chip stared at the image in shock, drawing his bow.

"Your brother has been injured. Do not worry he will be fine, but I fear he and his friends may need help." Chip put away his bow.

"I will go to them at once, my lady!" Palutena smiled again.

"It is good to see you with such confidence. Before you embark on your journey I want you to take this, it will aid you on your way." She handed him a gleaming broadsword.

"It will not fail you in a time of need." Chip nodded, taking the sword from her hands.

"Know go, little one. Help your brother." Chip nodded again.

"At once, my lady." Then, he awoke, the broadsword already strapped to his back along side his bow. Chip walked to the edge of the cloud. he closed his eyes, spreading his wings out wide.

"I will not fail you, your majesty." And he lept from the edge.

Fox aimed his blaster at one of the Primid, shooting it through the head. The target did a flip in the air, and Fox ran at it, unloading a clip into the airborne Primid. The creature exploded in a cloud of red smoke. Fox turned to see Falco rapid fire into the hordes of enemies. The blue falcon raised his gun at a Primd who was trying to sneak up behind a large pink blob, flailing around with a hammer.

"Kirby!" Kirby turned in time to see Falco's blast unite with the back of the Primids head. kirby waved at Falco.

"Thanks, that was close!" Falco nodded. He turned to Fox. "Fox!" The canine was in a wrestling match with a Primid, he ended with a shot to the creature's head. He looked over at Falco.

"What?" Falco fired a few shots into the crowd before answering.

"They're closing in pretty fast." He stopped to land a punch into an adventurous Primd's head. "I don't think we can make it on that ship!" He questured up at the Halberd, soaring above them.  
Then, they heard lasers being fired, and a chain of small explosions went off right next to them. Fox turned to see what happened.

"What the?" An AR Wing fighter jet was flying right towards them! They heard a femenin voice cry out in triumph as the fighter jet fired again.

"WOOOHOOO!" The three warriors on the ground watched as the jet flew past trhem. Fox saw a blue glint on the side of the jet.

"Wait, is that...?" He powered up his visor, and zoomed in on the jet.

"Oh no!" Falco glanced at him questioningly.

"What is it, Fox?" Fox pointed at the jet flying back around.

"Look on the side!" Falco powered up his visor, zooming in on the jet. Then, he saw it, the electric blue lightning bolt!

"Oh no..." Kirby squinted at the AR Wing, trying to figure out what the big deal was.

"What is it?" Falco put his head in his hands.

"Echo..." The AR Wing came around for another firing run. As the blasts started landing, a Primid picked up a rocket launcher, and aimed at the jet. Fox saw it, and drew his gun, trying to stop him.  
As the shot left Fox's blaster, and the rocket left the Primid's gun, locking onto the myserious AR Wing.

Time seemed to slow as the rocket crashed into the jet. Fox stared in shock as the jet spun out of control, and crashed into the Halberd's hull. He fell to his knees, his face twisted in anguish, staring at the debris flying through the air. Falco also stared in shock at the scene before him, and Kirby stared, not knowing what was going on. Fox buried his face in his hands, shaking with silent grief.

"Echo... sis..." Falco couldn't take his eyes from the explosion, but then, he saw a dark spot plummeting toward them. He zoomed in on it with his visor, and could make out a bushy tail and a pair of pointed ears. The femenin voice ripped the air again.

"OH SNAAAP!" Then, Falco realized what the object was. He looked down at Fox crumpled on the ground.

"Uh, Fox. You might want to get up now." Fox looked up at Falco, tears streaming down his face.

"Just give me a minute, Falco! My sister just died!" Falco pointed upward.

"Uh, no she didn't." Fox looked up.

"What are you talki- oof!" He was cut off by a silver fox landing right on his head. She sat up, holding her own noggin.

"Ow, that kinda stung a little." Their was a grunt underneath her,

"Echo, get off." Echo's eyes lit up.

"Fox! Big brother!" She hugged the orange canine's neck as he sat up. Fox smiled.

"Hey, sis... Glad you're ok." Echo turned and saw Falco trying to hide behind Kirby. She pounced on him, arms outstretched.

"Birdbrain! I missed you!" She grabbed the blue falcon, and climbed onto his back. Falco smirked.

"Hey, Echo." Echo smiled, giggling crazily.

"It's good to see you guys!" Then she noticed Kirby for the first time.

"Le gasp! Pink ball!" She jumped off of Falco's back, and grabbed Kirby, squeezing the life out of him.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Fox stood up, dusting himself off. Falco chuckled,

"Ah well, isn't this a reunion." Fox glared at Falco before powering up his visor again. He spoke into the microphone.

"Slippy, get us out of here." Echo stopped squeezing Kirby, and looked up at Foc.

"Yay! I get to see the team again!" A little while later, the Great Fox flew out of the shroud of red smoke, its hull glinting in the sun.

"Squirtle, return!" A red beam of light connected with a small turtle-like creature, and Squirtle was absorbed into a small red and white ball. The holder of the ball placed it back in his pack, adjusting it around his waist. The Pokemon Trainer pulled his hat tighter over his head, He heard a shout, and turned to see a young blonde boy running towards him. The Trainer waved.

"Hey, Lucas! Where are Marth and Ike?" Lucas stooped next to him, catching his breath.

"Hey, Trainer. Marth and Ike are behind me. They'll be her shortly." The Trainer nodded.

"Good! We need to get out of here and find Lucario. He said he'd wait for us on the mountain." Lucas looked back and saw Marth and Ike sprinting towards them.

"There they are!" The Trainer looked up.

"Alright, let's go!" A few minutes later, the group were making their way through the ruins of an old temple, in the direction of the mountains beyond. Ike glanced behind them. He stopped, waiting for the others to do the same. When they all stopped, Ike guestured behind them.

"Look who's following us." The rest of the group looked past Ike at the little red onion-like creature. Lucas smiled.

"A Pikmin!" He looked around.

"Olimar must be nearby!" As if he was waiting for his name to be said, the little astronaut walked out from behind a rock, the light on his helmet bobbing up and down. He waved at the party.

"Greetings, friends. Mind if we tag along?" Marth chuckled.

"Not at all, friend! We'd love to have you along." Olimar grinned.

"Excellent!" The little astronaut let a sharp whistle escape his lips, and many multi-colored little Pikmin ran out from behind rocks to join them. Olimar smiled at the group.

"Well, off we go!" With that, the party set off toward the mountain once more.

Well, there's chapter 2! Echo's hilarious right? All of my characters are based off of friends of mine. Well, chapter 3 is commin up, so be ready. 


End file.
